The Seal Breaks
by kouken9493
Summary: After a six year absence Kakashi returns to find his sensei's son nearly killed on his sixth birthday, in the process breaking the seal. What does this entail for Konoha? 60 chapter  before branching off into other pairings, full details inside
1. Shatter

**This is a multiple pairing fanfic. This story will continue for about 50 or so chapters and is mainly meant to show the bonds that Naruto develops with his new "family" as well as friends, as well as flesh out Naruto's character. Then, it will probably end at the finale of the Sasuke retrieval arc, right before the start of Naruto Shippuden. From there on, I will write stories for each pairing. The following pairings are: Naruto/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, Naruto/Ino, and Naruto/Anko (This one was mainly a request from my niece). If some people really want it, I'll write a harem route, though I'm not really sure how I'll make that one work. Also, I'm making a few changes to the general canon, so this is a heads up before people get too far into it if they don't like these changes. I'm making Hanabi one year younger than Hinata than the general age, since Hinata needs more interactions with others than just her team, and this way she can have someone that understands her more, as its kinda hard to have heart to heart girl conversations when the other is several years younger than the other. Second is that the Hinata kidnapping will take place when she is nine, I won't explain more as to why as it will spoil the plot. Third, I will not make Orochimaru a pedophile...NAW, I'm just fucking with ya, that's a given. I will be making Sakura and Ino less fangirlish so as not to make their characters so shallow. They still fawn over Sasuke, just not to the point that they don't see his faults. Fourth, I am not making Hiashi a bastard or a nice guy. Some people over exagerate the whole "pole up the ass" mentality that makes me wonder how in the hell he even got laid, arranged marriage aside. To me, Hiashi seems like the father that means well, just doesn't now how to act lovingly or accordingly and so decides to be the authority figure, and he will stay that way. Then again, that might be due to the fact that my dad acts a lot like him, but oh well, that's a story for another time. For those of you that read my Final Fantasy Fics, I will update, as soon as I recover my laptop my cousin "borrowed" on his trip to Louisianna. (yells at cousin on phone) I HAD TWENTY CHAPTERS DONE ON IT DAMMIT! Other than that, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>11:35 pm October 10th Gates of Konoha<em>

Six Years. It had been six years since Kakashi Hatake had seen the city gates of Konoha. Ever since the tragic day of his Sensei's death. On the day of the Kyuubi attack and he had been put on the sidelines, unable to do a damn thing! Even to this day he would toss in his sleep wondering _what if?_

_What if he had been able to help fight the Kyuubi?_

_What if he had been able to prevent his Sensei's death?_

_What If Naruto had been able to have a family growing up?_

_...Naruto..._

Six years ago from today, October 10th, his Sensei had sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son. Kakashi KNEW that his sensei would have wanted him to look after his son. He just knew it. But Naruto, he looked soo much like his father that it hurt Kakashi just looking at him. The boy reminded him of the loss of a person who was very much like a father to him. In the aftermath of the attack, Hiruzen Sarutobi had taken up the mantle and asked for volunteers amongst the ANBU to take on missions that could last years in order to maintain the façade of Konoha's strength.

Kakashi jumped at the chance to get away from the village. He ran away from his problems, assuming one of the clan heads or Sarutobi would take care of Naruto. For several years Kakashi comforted himself with this assumption to subdue the guilt welling up inside of him. That was until Kakashi had a chance encounter with Jiraiya on one of his missions. When he heard from Jiraiya that the council had made it impossible for anyone to adopt the poor boy and forced him to fend for himself, Kakashi was beside himself with rage.

_Damn the council for their idiocy!_

_Damn himself for abandoning his sensei's child!_

Kakashi hastily finished his mission, inadvertently breaking the record for shortest mission ever by completing an SSS rank mission in under 24 hours. Now here he was. He found it ironic that the very day he came back to this village was the day he left it's walls hoping never to come back again. After looking around the streets to get his bearings, he noticed something interesting. Apparently in his absence, October 10th was made into a holiday to commemorate his Sensei's death, if the Minato themed merchandise was anything to go by. Even though it was already well into the night some of the stores still stayed open. Kakashi paid no interest though as he bounded across rooftops towards the hokage tower.

As he made his way towards the old man's office, he noticed his presence drawing several looks from the staff, mostly the female workers. Though he was flattered, he had more pressing matters weighing on his mind. As he drew near the Hokage office, he noticed a great deal of ANBU and other Shinobi bustling about. Kakashi was just about to ask the secretary what was going on when an anxious Sarutobi bursted from his office following an ANBU operative.

"Take me there quickly!" He ordered, but before they could run off Kakashi intercepted him.

"Hokage-sama! Whats going on! Are we under attack!" Kakashi asked. Sarutobi paused for a moment, wondering who would interupt him, but then recognized Kakashi.

"No, Kakashi, its Naruto." Kakshi's heart filled with dread. _Was he too late?_ Sarutobi seemed to see his distress and motioned for him to follow so that he could explain on the way.

Without another second wasted the three sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as they bounded across rooftops, not caring if any of the villagers heard the conversation. He was bringing up the rear since the Hokage and the ANBU knew where to go.<p>

"Apparently, a chunin snuck several genin and a few villagers past a drunk ANBU guard and attempted to beat Naruto to death." Saurtobi spat out over his shoulder, voicing his distaste when mentioning the transgressors. Kakashi was livid, no, even enraged couldn't describe his boiling emotions now. _How dare they...HOW DARE THEY! After everything my sensei and his son sacrificed, THIS IS HOW THEY HONOR HIS MEMORY!_ Kakashi's fists were clenched so hard they his nails drew blood, but he didn't notice in his anger. The killing intent he was unleashing was so potent that for a few seconds the villagers thought the Kyuubi was attacking again. The hokage himself was stunned at Kakashi's reaction. The ANBU captain was always known for his impeccable control of his emotions. Yet here he was, shaking in rage.

"...are the...held?" Sarutobi barely heard a snippet of what Kakashi was whispering.

"?"

"Where are the bastards being held?" Kakashi said, fighting to keep his voice in control.

"Kakashi-"

"Dammit Hiruzen! If you don't tell me NOW I will personally raise hell, AND. I. WILL. KILL. THEM." Kakashi spat, taking Hiruzen back with the palpable anger surrounding the shinobi. Hiruzen shook his head, sighing in annoyance.

"Kakashi, if you had not interrupted me, I would have told you that by the time we got there, they were already dead, along with the incapacitated ANBU." Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could ask who did so, The lead ANBU announced that they had arrived. In front of them was Konoha's hospital, and Kakashi visibly paled at the thought of Naruto's condition. He braced himself before entering the doors. The white halls smelling of anesthetic were eerily calm. An employee or two would be seen occasionally walking through the halls. Even when the Hokage and the ANBU lead him to the ward where Naruto was bieng held, there was generally almost no activity. Kakashi started fearing the worst.

_Oh god, what if he's-nononononoNO! Come on Kakashi! Pull it together! He's gotta be okay! He just has to!_ Kakashi mentally berated himself, trying to gain some measure of reassurance. Finally, he saw that they arrived right outside of the room that Naruto was being held in, the two ANBU guards made it pretty obvious. Both ANBU bowed when they saw the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama" they both saluted. Sarutobi merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"How is he?" both ANBU looked to each other before the left one responded.

"His condition is stable. Anko Mitarashi is inside guarding over him as we speak."

"Though, we must warn you Hokage-sama. There have been several...changes to his seal as an unforeseen consequence of todays events." the ANBU on the right said.

"What do you mean 'changes'?" Kakashi cut in. The ANBU looked once more to each other before the left one ventured to speak again.

"I think it would be best if you saw for yourself, Kakashi-san." At this, Kakashi and Sarutobi cast each other a glance before Sarutobi nodded. Kakashi proceeded towards the door, before opening it silently when he had finally worked up the nerve. What he saw unnerved him more than anything he had ever seen throughout all his years as an ANBU captain. The little Blonde newborn that Kakashi had seen six years ago was dead. The boys hair no longer spiked in every direction like his father's, but now fell flat down in the same scarlet hue as his mothers hair. His cute round ears were gone, and in their place two fox ears the same scarlet hue as his hair, coupled with the nine fox tails behind him swaying gently as if caught in a breeze. What had unnerved Kakashi was not these physical changes, nor the sight of his distant friend Anko, the one who was always upbeat and defiant, reduced to heart wrenching sobs while hugging the boy. No, it was those eyes that Naruto looked at Kakashi with, so dead to the world they might have belonged to a mannequin. What was even more frightening was the question those eyes seemed to ask in a silent question, repeating over and over.

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em>9:02 pm October 10th Relay Point, Land of Fire<em>

Anko Mitarashi is what you would call a tomboy. Sure, she could make a majority of the male shinobi drool at her feet. Though unlike her friend Kurenai, there was no way anyone would describe Anko as feminine. She was brash, sadistic, and cussed so bad she would shame a sailor. Though under her coarse exterior she has a soft side that only her closest friends know of. Ever since she found how Naruto was she treated, she adopted the role of big sister to him. She was more vigilant than any of the ANBU guards assigned to him. She always made sure to be there on his birthday ever since the botched assassination attempt on his third birthday.

However today was different. After completing an A rank mission that spanned the length of three weeks, Kurenai and Asuma convinced Anko to join them in a "job well done" drink. One drink lead to several leading to a massive hangover. She forgot about that though as soon as she saw the time.

_SHIT! IT'S NINE PM ALREADY! SHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

Anko packed all her stuff and rushed off towards Konoha. They were still a days away from home, she just hoped that she would get there soon enough.

After rushing pell-mell through the forest she was at the city gates an hour and a half later. After catching her breath, she jogged over to the district that Naruto resided in. On her mission she had seen a jacket that looked perfect for Naruto and had it gift wrapped and all. Good thing too as seeing that only a few shops remained open.

As she neared Naruto's apartment she caught a odd scent carried by the wind. It seemed familiar, and chilled Anko to the bone when she remembered that smell.

_Blood!_

Anko ran the remaining distance, fearing the worst for her "adopted little brother." When she arrived at the floor of his apartment room she was greeted with a sight that would not seem out of place in hell. Blood seeped out the doorway, along with several mangled bodies. As Anko made her way farther into the apartment, death seemed to permeate the very air. She fearfully opened the bedroom door, horrified at its possible contents.

Bodies were strewn about, many in pieces. And there, in the corner, sat huddled Naruto, eyes staring out lifelessly. It took several seconds for Anko to register the fox ears and nine tails coiled around Naruto protectively. Anko, despite the feeling of fear rolling over her body, walked towards Naruto, wrapping him in a hug, crying apologies.

They had done something that the village had been trying for years to do to her.

They broke him

She never left him in the hospital. In her lamenting she had failed to notice another person in the room, and quickly turned on him, pinning him to the wall with a kunai at his throat. Only when she recognized the white mop of hair did she back off

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Kakashi seemed to struggle with finding the right words until he finally replied.

"I came back for Naruto" Anko chuckled at his reply, but there was no humor in it.

"Looks like you're late again Kakashi. He's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Naruto's gone. Dead. Whatever those villagers did was the breaking point. The seal broke, and Naruto's consciousness died when it mixed with the kyuubi." Anko replied waving towards Naruto. "The village got what they wanted. The Kyuubi personified."

Kakashi blanched. No, how could it have failed. His sensei, master of sealing, having his greatest creation that costed him his life be undone. But that was not what hurt Kakashi the most. What hurt him was the thought that he could have prevented this. If he had just manned up in the beginning, he could have given the boy what he longed for his entire life. Happiness. A family. For the first time ever since his father's death, Kakashi, Son of the White Fang, cried.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 am, October 11th Konoha Council room<em>

_"_Hokage-sama, it has come to our attention that the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi has become mentally unstable and has killed in cold blood 29 villagers as well as 8 freshly graduated gennin and one chunin-"

"COLD BLOOD! YOU BASTARDS TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Koharu appeared irritated at being interrupted by the outburst.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why those two are here?" Koharu retorted, pointing at Kakashi and Anko standing to the side of the room. Kakashi was physically restraining Anko for fear that she would kill the old bat.

"They are both involved. Anko has acted as Naruto's caretaker of the past three years-"

"So that explains his-" one of the Civilian councilmen snidely interrupted.

"SILENCE! IF I DARE HEAR ONE MORE INSULT TOWARDS ANKO MITARASHI, I WILL SEND THE PERPETRATOR STRAIGHT TO AN ANBU HOLDING CELL, AM I CLEAR!" Sarutobi thundered. After hearing a chorus of murmured agreements, he continued.

"As I was saying, Anko Mitarashi has been his caretaker for three years and as such has a valuable assessment of Naruto's behavior. Kakshi was a student under the Yodaime Hoakge, and as such has some knowledge of the seal seeing as Jiraiya of the Sannin is not currently available. Now may we begin?" Homura and Koharu both nodded, before the former began.

"As Koharu stated, several were found dead at the Jinchuriki's apartment, along with the ANBU guard stationed to watch over him. Large amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra were found on the premises as well as on the mangled corpses. The council wonders as to why the Kyuubi has appeared now and what course of action you are willing to take?"

Sarutobi gestured towards Anko and Kakashi to speak. Anko, noticing the council's shifted focus towards her, calmed herself before addressing the council.

"In all the time I have known Naruto, he has kindness beyond imagination. Even after he suffered beatings when I was away on missions, he said he harbored no hate towards the village. As for why now? After what Kakashi has told me, the seal reacts to the hosts emotions, so that in times of great stress or fear, some of the kyuubi's chakra would be given to the host. What happened last night was the breaking point, as the seal is no longer there," Anko glaced back to Kakashi making sure she covered everything, "as for the boys current state of mind, I think Mr. Yamanaka will provide a better description."

Yamanaka straightened a few papers before speaking, "Ah, yes. After the boys physical state was checked, I performed a mental analysis that I have done every year for the boy. I can attest to Ms. Mitarashi's statement, the boy is kind and caring, especially around my daughter-" Koharu interrupted with a cough.

"Yes yes, Mr. Yamanaka, but please, the report?"

"Ah, yes. Well, before the boys mind was clearly divided by the Fourth's seal. Now with the seal gone, I can no longer find the path to Naruto's mind."

"Meaning?"

"That Naruto is dead." Anko cut in. A general outroar followed her statement.

"-YOU MEAN!"

"-DEMON-"

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi roared. Once the council room had calmed, Koharu spoke up.

"What do you mean 'dead,' Ms. Mitarashi?"

"Exacly what I mean, As Mr. Yamanaka said, the boundary that separated the two is gone, and both consciousnesses shattered when they collided, basically wiping the slate. In that sense, both Naruto and the Kyuubi are dead." A silence lasted in the room, broken by a chuckle of an old man wrapped in bandages who had walked in a few minutes ago.

"My councilmen, if I have heard correctly, we have just heard the answer to our prayers. No longer will Konoha live in fear of invasion, with the Kyuubi's power reigned in, Konoha will truly be a force to be reckoned with! If I may, Hokage-_sama_, I would like to train it to better help serve Konoha." at his declaration, many of the civilian council murmured their approval, while several of the shinobi council looked on with disgust at the prospect of treating a child as a weapon.

"Danzo, in no form will I allow you to turn the child into no more than a weapon!" Sarutobi thundered.

"Ah, but Hiruzen, you forget, the child you cared for so is dead, did you not hear. He would slit your throat with hardly a second thought." Danzo retorted. "And you forget, the final say does not lie with you. My fellow councilmen, I propose a vote in favor of training the Jinchuriki to better aide Konoha!" Anko visibly paled as every civilian council member raised their hand in approval, taking up two thirds of the council.

"Hokage-sama! You can't let them do this! Please, let me adopt the poor kid!" she pleaded, looking on the verge of tears. She wouldn't allow whatever last vestiges of humanity be stripped of the boy.

"As if we would allow such an important weapon in the hands of a shinobi formerly aligned to a traitor!" one of the councilmen shouted, but almost literally shitted his pants at the glare Sarutobi sent his way.

"ENOUGH! Unfortunately Danzo, I DO have the final say. You see, the fourth had predicted such a situation, and had included in his will that Naruto be put under the protective care of one of his students. As we all know, Kakashi is the only one left among the living," he paused before turning to Kakashi," Kakashi, if you accept this responsibility, you will have to resign as an ANBU operative since looking after Naruto will be your primary concern. Also a dorm will given to both of you in the Shinobi complex A-5, along with Anko, will that be okay?"

Both Anko and Kakashi nodded "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good, council dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, the second half seems rushed in my opinion, I hardly have any patience when acting on my ideas. I hope you like it though! Since this is my first Naruto fic. Reviews are encouraged!<strong>


	2. Filler: Roommates?

**WOW. I don't know f I should be sad or happy that this fic got the number of hits my other fic garners in a month in one day. I guess that there's just a bigger naruto fan base on fanfiction than for Final Fantasy. I'm glad that the story had a lot of positive feedback. I have good news for Mzr90 and Izanagi, the way I have structured the three year gap will allow for a Naruto/Karin pairing, just a little notification for the things to come. I will later post pictures on my deviantart account of the dorm room Naruto now lives in, which is very similar to a college dorm complex. I will also post Naruto's new appearance later on when he gets a little older. I'll let you readers know when I post something and where. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>10:22 am, October 11th, Konoha hospital <em>

After the ANBU had scourged up any of Naruto's belongings, they left them in a bag near his bed. Which wasn't much by the way, mostly consisting of a few notebooks, an art set, and a plush toad. All the rest...were not in any presentable condition. Clothes-wise, all Naruto had left were three Green cargo shorts, four black shirts that were a size too big for him, along with five pairs of boxers and socks. Anko had to cut a hole in the back of his shorts to let his tails go through. After they got Naruto dressed, Kakashi gathered all his things in a small duffel bag and the odd three man group went off to find their new accommodations.

The streets of Konoha were bustling with life, a sharp contrast from last night. Even though fall was well underway, today there was a crisp warm breeze flowing through Konoha. Kakashi and Anko walked towards their destination, each one holding Naruto's hands. Kakashi noticed they were drawing many odd looks, but first passed it off as shock at Naruto's new appearance. But upon closer inspection discarded the thought after passing a newstand.

**"Jinchuriki snaps! 29 villagers dead in the aftermath!"**

**"Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki placed under shinobi surveillance!" **

_DAMN__THOSE__COUNCILMEN!_ Kakashi mentally shouted. While Sarutobi had placed laws that restricted the distributionof Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki, the law allowed said information leak only under the pretense that it concerned the villager's safety. The council had obviously used this loophole in hopes of further distancing him from society, until Danzo's plan received more backing. Kakashi had to fight the urge to shove a Raikiri down the news vendor's throat. Upon a glance of his fellow shinobi he saw that Anko had similar problems, if the snake heads barley protruding from her trench coat sleeves were anything to go by. After hearing the hissing from said snakes, some villagers got the hint and gave them a wide berth. Luckily though through the rest of the trip nothing eventful happened. Whether it was due to the fact that several ANBU guarding them visibly from the rooftops, or the two pissed off jounin, or the potentially homicidal Jinchuriki is up for question; or maybe a combination of all three. Regardless, there they were, in front of Shinobi dorms block A. Kakashi noticed that it was relatively seperated from the civilian districts, requiring a shinobi id card to gain access through the checkpoint. It was a quaint neighborhood, having several shops and restaurants, as well as a park and the nearby residences of the shinobi clans.

Third floor, Shinobi dorm block A, room 5. This was it. After a brief moment of fumbling for the keys the old landlord had given him when they came in, the group entered their new home. They found themselves standing in a hallway that lead to a living room/kitchen/dining room. The place had a warm ambience, the soft cream colored walls along with the leather couch and chairs creating a relaxing aura. There was also a decent sized flat screen T.V., along with a glass coffee table. The dining room contained a large oak table, able to seat six people, and was separated from the kitchen by dark wood island that also served as a sort of bar judging by the barstools. All in all it was the definition of a bachelor pad, and had Naruto been his normal hyperactive self, would have had to been quickly remolded. On the other end of the place was another hall leading away, three bedrooms on each side, ending at a final door that must have been the bathroom. No sooner than when they stepped foot in the living room when a green blur busted from one of the rooms and enveloped Kakashi in a bear hug.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN!"

Kakashi managed to barely pull himself out of Gai's death grip,"Uh...Gai...why are you here?" Kakashi asked, dreading the answer.

"I AM YOUR NEW ROOM MATE! I VOW UPON MY FLAMES OF YOUTH THAT I SHALL BE THE BEST ROOM MATE EVER! IF NOT, I SHALL RUN-UMPH!"

Gai never got to finish his sentence as a red tail flicked him across the room, making him smash face first into the living room wall, making a Maito Gai imprint on the wall. Kakashi and Anko turned slack jawed towards Naruto who was covering his fox ears with his hands. A six year old had swatted a Jounin across the room like a fly! After a few second Gai had managaed to pull himself out of the wall.

"AH! I SEE! YOU WISH TO CONSUMATE OUR FREINDSHIP IN THE FALMES OF-MPHH!" Kakashi slapped a hand over Gai's mouth, silencing him as one of Naruto's tails rose threateningly.

"..Loud." Kakashi hissed, jerking his head in Naruto's direction. Gai got the hint and nodded, though Kakashi waited a few moments before removing his hand, afraid that Gai would go off on another tangent involving "youth" and whatnot. Gai flashed a toothy grin as he stooped down to Naruto's height.

"Yosh! I am sorry my youthful friend and roommate. I am the green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai!" Gai announced, in a voice that was on the borderline between shouting and an indoor voice, while extending his hand for a shake. Naruto didn't respond, and instead ignored him, walking up to Kakashi pointing towards the duffel bag. Kakashi gave it to him, who then began going through its contents until he pulled out a large sketchbook and a marker. After writing for a few seconds he held it out for Gai to read a message scrawled out in children's writing.

_"Hello"_

Kakashi and Anko looked at one another. Now that they thought about it, ever since that night Naruto had not uttered a single word after that event. This worried them, and they decided to contact Inoichi about it. Though they were relieved that the incident had not reduced the poor boy's mind to that of a newborn. They were broken from their hasty conversation at the comical sight of Gai enveloping Naruto in a bear hug while crying tears...of joy? They both sweat dropped.

_God__that__guy__cries__easily_both of them mused. Naruto stood stiff as a board, and after some hesitation, patted him on the back as if trying to console him. Their attention though turned to a shrill familiar voice erupting from the hallway.

"GAI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR LIVING ROOM!" Gai dropped Naruto who covered his ears again. All three young adults turned sheepishly towards an angry Kurenai and Asuma, resembling scolded children more than shinobi. Even though Kurenai was generally known as one of the most calm and collected Kunoichi, '..

"It...was an unforseen consequence of our flourishing flames of youth?" Gai ventured, but quickly shrunk under Kurenai's gaze.

"YOUTH MY ASS! YOU BUSTER, ARE GOING TO-UMPH!" Kurenai was stopped mid rant by a crimson tail flicking her into the wall right next to Gai's imprint. Everyone looked bug eyed at Naruto, who was busy drawing in his skecthbook, oblivious to the situation he had just caused.

"You think she'll develop acute amnesia and forget the whole thing?" Kakashi ventured hopefully.

Asuma, Gai, and Anko shook their heads.

"…shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, making Gai's script is hard. It's hard making him sound...well, Gai-like. I wanted to get this piece done, and decided not to merge it with the next event since it doesn't connect well. In that sense this is sort of like a filler, not a really important event but provides a little background and some interaction amongst characters between big events.<strong>


	3. Fragments

**I'm glad some readers liked my filler. The fillers in this story still tie in to the flow of events though. Some of you asked if Naruto will remain to be emotionless or impassive for the rest of the fic, well, no he's not, cause then we'd just have another Sasuke. Naruto gradually breaks out of his shell in later chapters. As a warning for my readers, this chapter ends on a somewhat sad note, just to give you guys a heads up. Oh yeah, before I forget, I don't own Naruto. Can't believe I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters. -_-'…..enjoy! Oh, two more things! For those of you who love Sasuke bashing, well, that's not going to happen in this fic, you'll see why in the end of the story. I was planning to incorporate the Naruto movies, but I've really only watched the anime and read the manga, so if anyone knows their chronological order, please tell me! It would help a lot! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>After Kurenai had pried herself off of the living room wall she smacked Naruto on the back of her head...well, at least attempted to. Kakashi and company found it amusing watching a newly appointed Jounin trying to slap a six year old with nine tails only to be blocked every time. The confrontation had escalated to the point that the strikes were almost on Gai's level (imagine a fistfight from The Matrix, except with nine tails involved.). Eventually, Kurenai gave up and just settled with scolding the boy and sending Kakashi and Gai on fixing duty.<p>

"YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, I SHALL DEFEAT YOU BY FIXING THIS INDENTATION OF A HANDSOME MAN IN THE WALL FASTER THAN YOU! IF NOT, I SHALL RUN EIGHTY LAPS AROUND KONOHA! WHILE DOING A HANDSTAND! ON MY PINKY!" Gai shouted, while applying wall plaster with both hands. Kakashi just shook his head while applying the plaster in his same lazy pace. Meanwhile Anko was busy explaining Naruto's condition. Both her and Kurenai were seated at the dining room table, nursing cups of hot tea. Asuma was busy cooking brunch, but all the while still paying attention. Kurenai had offered, but Asuma would have none of it, saying he wanted to cook for his hime. Secretly, everyone feared Kurenai's cooking, since she was terrible at it. She burned CEREAL! How the hell does a person do that unintentionally! Gai was also paying attention to the conversation as well. Even though he was still shouting off things about youth, rival, and so on.

Kurenai's expression looked pained and saddened when she glanced at Naruto who was sitting at the table opposite of them, drawing in his sketchbook. Anko had only briefly talked about his past treatment. Even then, many of the adult's looks darkened. Gai fell eerily quiet, his face in a slight frown. Kurenia's hands trembled around the cup she held, several small cracks appearing on the cup. Asuma's hands gripped the handle of the skillet even tighter, threatening to indent the steel handle into an imprint of his hand. Each had the same thought running through their heads.

_How did the kid survive till now?_

By then, both Kakashi and Gai had finished and joined them at the table while Asuma placed plates laden with Bacon, steak, and eggs at the table. "Here ya go little tyke" Asuma said, placing a table with larger portions of each in front of him. By the time Asuma came back with his own plate, Naruto's food was already gone. "Wha!" Everyone stared in disbelief at Naruto, when the hell did he eat it all! Even Kakashi, a speed eater himself, didn't even see Naruto eat. Everyone just stared at him dumbly at Naruto as he got his sketchbook and scrawled a message.

"_Can__I__have__more?"_ Asuma just nodded and refilled his plate, though this time slowly put it down, everyone watching him carefully, as if afraid that the food might dissapear. What happened next shocked everyone. To say Naruto ate all his food would be an improper way to describe it. He _inhaled_ his food in less than a second, without missing a crumb. Not even Kakashi was that fast! He ate two SHINOBI sized servings, and his stomach didn't even show signs of a bulge. The group of Jonin began to suspect Naruto's mouth to be a portal to a sub demension, or black hole, or something! Naruto wrote another message in his sketchbook before showing it to his astounded audience.

"_Thirds?"_ Everyone faceplanted.

* * *

><p><em>2:04 PM October 11th Shinobi District, Konoha<em>

The hokage had thought it imperative to have Inoichi check on how Naruto was adapting to his new environment. Inoichi headed over to Naruto's new home, holding his little daughter Ino's hand. When she had found out that he was going to go check up on Naruto, she DEMANDED to go with him. Her parents had banned her from visiting him in the hospital, much to her dismay, and had cried herself to sleep, unable to check up on her friend. Her eyes were slightly puffy, but had gradually faded after lunch. As they neared the dorms, Ino grew more nervous remembering what her father had told her.

_Flashback_

_10:13 AM October 11th Yamanka Household, Konoha _

_Ino had barely eaten her breakfast, only after much of her mother's coaxing. "Naruto wouldn't want you to starve yourself honey" her mother said softly. Ino couldn't help but sob at remembering her friend. Her father's face was still set in the grim look he had when he came back from checking up on Naruto last night. The relatively quiet atmosphere was broke by a knocking at the door. Ino's mother had had gotten up intending to go open the door before her father motioned for her to stay while he left the room. She could hear their wooden door creak as it opened. Mom had been trying to get Dad to fix that for months._

_"Ah! Hokage-sama! What a surprise, come in come in!" She could hear two sets of footsteps coming towards the dining room. The hokage, dressed in his formal robes and hat, entered the room._

_"I hope I am not intruding"_

_"No no, not at all, may I ask what brings you to our household?" The hokage seated himself._

_"Ah, yes, I take it your family is aware of Naruto's...current condition?" he replied, looking at Ino._

_"Mostly."_

_"Ah. Well, today the council had a meeting, and Danzo had proposed subjecting Naruto to an ANBU induction training program, and garnered a two-thirds vote." Inoichi almost choked on his coffee._

_"Hokage-sama! You can't honestly let them do that to the poor boy!" he said, slamming his fist against table. Ino's eyes went wide, while she did not understand the gravity of what the Hokage had just said, judging by her father's reaction though she knew it was a bad thing._

_"Ho-Hokage-sama! Wha-whats wrong! I-is Naruto okay?" Ino sobbed. Sarutobi's eyes softened towards the girl, 'looks like you finally have a friend Naruto,' he thought to himself. _

_"Yes, little Miss Yamanaka, he is now. He finally has a family now." Sarutobi said smiling._

_"Hokage-sama, who was able to take him in? I had tried numerous times and every time the council refused!" Inoichi asked. He had truly tried to take in the poor boy into his family, both him and his wife falling for the kind energetic boy, but the council had denied them every time. They stated that he could not get emotionally attached to the subject. Those damn councilmen hadn't even thought of his as human in the first place!_

_"The 4th requested in his will that one of his students take guardianship of Naruto. Kakashi Hatake agreed and now has custody of Naruto." Inoichi smiled, at least now the boy would have some semblance of a family. "I wanted to ask if you were available to see how Naruto is adapting to his new situation." Ino's eyes shot upwards._

_"It would be my pleasure, hokage-sama."_

_"Good, however postpone your visit till noon, so that Naruto can get settled in, here's the address." Sarutobi handed Inoichi a slip of paper with an address written in neat handwriting._

_"Hokage-sama!" Ino called as Sarutobi turned to exit. _

_"Yes little Miss Yamanaka?" _

_"I want to go see Naruto! Please Hokage-sama! My parents won't let me see him! Please...I'm worried about him!" Sarutobi chuckled. Then he did his best mock-hokage voice._

_"Very well, Little Miss Yamanaka. This is an S rank mission, will you accept it?"_

_Ino stood straight and nodded her head, "Hai!"_

_"You mission, is to accompany your father and to check up on Naruto Uzumaki. Do you still wish to proceed?"_

_"HAI!"_

_"Very well, good luck." Ino bowed with a determined look, a bow which the Hokage returned. Sarutobi chuckled at her father's begrudging look. "Inoichi, seeing as she's his only friend, she has a right to know, just...be delicate about it." Inoichi nodded._

_Flashback end_

Ino gulped nervously as they approached the door of Naruto's new home. Her father sensed her hesitationand gave her hand a reassuring squeaze. Ino gulped, and after gathering enough courage, nodded her head. Inoichi knocked on the door, and after a few muffled shouts Kakshi opened the door, proceeded by a flying Gai whose hand was reaching for the doorknob. Gai collided head first into the metal railing, creating a bowl shaped indentation. Ino thought for a second that the thing was dead, until the green spandex clad man stood up with tears streaming down his face.

"CURSE YOU MY RIVAL! YOU HAVE BEATEN ME ONCE AGAIN! AS PROMISED, I SHALL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA! ON ONE LEG!" He shouted, then ran off, on one leg...

Inoichi and Ino looked at Kakashi.

"Gai?" her dad asked.

"Gai."

Both Kakashi and Inoichi nodded, as if that single word was the answer to everything wrong with the world. Ino just gave them a puzzled look.

"What brings you here, Inoichi?" Kakashi asked.

"The hokage asked me to check up on Naruto and see how he's holding up with all the changes."

"Oh..."

"That is, if you're okay with that Kakashi, seeing as you're his new dad and all."

"Oh, sure sure, no problem, come on in." Kakashi replied, stepping aside to let them through. Inoichi noticed the seal on the door Kakashi activated as he closed it behind them.

"My my Kakashi, not even parent for a day and already acting like a mother hen?" Inoichi chuckled. Kakashi gave an irritated sigh.

"You can never be too careful, especially after what Danzo tried to pull this morning. I think he has something in the works, otherwise he wouldn't have given up so easily." Kakashi replied. Inoichi nodded in agreement. Kakashi led them to the living room, and told them to wait on the couch while he got Naruto. Asuma and Kurenai had left ago on a mission earlier, only Anko was home. She nodded at them, not being much of a social person.

"Wait, Kakashi, wait just a bit, there are some things I need tell Ino first before the session begins." Kakashi nodded before going to go fetch Naruto.

Ino looked at her dad expectantly at her father, "Tell me what daddy?"

Inoichi sighed, "Honey, remember the story of the kyuubi, how six years ago he attacked Konoha and-"

"And that the fourth Hokage kicked his butt!"

"Yes, well honey, but there something you don't know. The fourth Hokage wasn't able to beat the Kyuubi."

"What do you mean? Then-"

"Hold on honey, let me finish. The fourth Hokage wasn't able to beat the Kyuubi, so he did the only thing he could, he sealed away the Kyuubi."

"You mean like a storage scroll?"

"Yes honey, but the Kyuubi couldn't be kept by any seal, he had to be sealed into somebody, or more specifically, a baby." Ino's eyes widened. _No,__not..._

"Ino, The 4th sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto Uzu-"

"NO!"

"Ino, it's the tru-"

"NARUTO'S NOT A DEMON! HE'S NICE, HE'S KIND, AND HE'S MY FRIEND! HE'S NOT A DEMON!" Ino shouted with conviction and fire in her eyes. Anko, who was busy in the kitchen, couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face. Inoichi chuckled.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"

"Well, if you didn't interrupt me, I was about to say the same thing. By no means is Naruto a demon Ino. But unfortunately, not everyone thinks that. Last night, a group of people broke into Naruto's home. And they hurt him, almost killed him." Ino's eyes widened, already forming tears.

"...no..."

"Naruto survived, but the fox, it changed him. I just want to warn you before we start the session that Naruto...well, he may not remember things. I just wanted to let you know. Before we start though, I want you to promise me that you won't talk until I say its okay, got it?"

"Bu-"

"Promise me honey."

"Fine, I promise." Ino huffed. Inoichi nodded at Kakashi who stood in the hallway. Kakashi left into one of the rooms and emerged holding Naruto's hand. At first Ino couldn't believe that it was Naruto, and thought it was some elaborate, sick prank the grownups had pulled on her. Then she saw it, those whisker marks on his face that she remembered once calling them 'cute,' much to an embarrassed Naruto's dismay. Ino felt her bieng filled with sadness and fear. It was not fear of how he looked, she could care less about what changed about Naruto's physical appearance, it was something about him that she couldn't place her finger on. Then she realized it, it was his eyes. His eyes no longer glowed a magnificent and defiant cerulean blue, speaking of untold depths of courage and kindness. No. They were a dull oblique blue, eerily lifeless like the ceramic dolls her mother had collected as a child. Eyes devoid of happiness.

She couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to flood. Those eyes shouldn't belong to her friend, they just didn't belong. She ran up to him and enveloped him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. He looked so alone, so frail, she couldn't not comfort him.

"It's...hic...gonna...hic...be...okay...hic...Naruto...hic...its...hic...okay...you...hic...can...cry" Ino sobbed.

Naruto stood there, and despite the lack of facial expression, cried silent tears.

* * *

><p><em>9:02 PM Shinobi Dorm Block A room 5, Konoha<em>

"Goodbye Kakashi, good luck with the whole parenting gig" Inoichi said as he made to leave for the night, a sleeping Ino cradled in the crook of his left arm.

"Thanks, good night Inoichi" Kakashi waved, along with the rest of their roommates.

* * *

><p><em>12:32 PM Konoha Dorm Block A Room 5 Kitchen, Konoha<em>

Kakashi crept along the hallway for his daily late night snack. He had decided against turning on the lights so as not to disturb his roommates. Creaking open the fridge outlining him in light Kakashi noted the contents of the fridge with dissatisfaction. Unlike his fridge, it wasn't exactly stuffed with snackable material. _Damn,__nothing__but__vegetables,__milk,__eggs,__and-ooooh!__Dango!_

Closing the fridge, Kakashi happily nibbled on the dango while heading back towards his room. He stopped after hearing a slight shuffling of feet and paper from Naruto's room. The lights were off, but there was that same sound again. Kakashi peered into the dark room.

"Naruto?" he didn't respond and kakashi could make the faint outline of his body kneeling in the middle of the room in the darkness. Kakashi flicked on the bedroom light.

"Naruto, what are you doing this...late?" Kakashi stood horror struck at the scene. Pictures littered the walls and ceiling, some clustered around the floor, hardly obscuring an enlarged replica of the Kyuubi seal painted on the floor in red paint. Kakashi visibly paled. These were not the drawings of a six year old. They were almost like photos, startling realistic. What scared kakashi the most was not the grotesque depictions of the deaths of villagers and shinobi alike. No, it was to be expected after Naruto merged with the Kyuubi that he would "remember" what happened that day. It was the pictures of when Kakashi was a student of Minato, along with Obito and Rin. Their test, their mission get togethers. There was even one when Kakashi had celebrated his birthday at his sensei's house. These memories, they didn't belong to the Kyuubi, no, they couldn't. Only now did Kakashi's gaze wander towards Naruto, the "memory" he was currently looking at being when he had asked Kushina for advice on his first crush.

Kakashi crept fearfully towards the boy. Naruto was crying again, but unlike earlier with Ino, these tears were crimson. He was crying blood, but all the while diligently, almost mindlessly working on the memory.

"Minato? Kushina?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and looked as if recognizing him for the first time.

"_**Kakashi?**_" Kakashi gasped audibly, even though he himself had never heard Naruto speak, he knew, he knew that wasn't his voice. It was as if the Kyuubi, Minato, Kushina, and the boy were talking at the same time that their voices were melding and overlapping.

"Do you...do you remember, Naruto?"

"_**Kakashi?**__**Yes,**__**I..."**_ Naruto's face scrunched up in pain and held his head in his hands, red chakra emanating from his body and flaring. "_**No**__**no!**__**It**__**HURTS!**__**I...I**__**DON'T**__**WANT**__**TO**__**REMEMBER!"**_

Naruto clenched his hand over his chest. "_**It**__**hurts...it**__**hurts**__**soo**__**bad.**__**Make**__**it**__**stop...please**__**make**__**it**__**stop."**_ Naruto sobbed. His fingers dug deep into the center of his chest, spewing forth a fountain of blood.

_**"MAKE**__**IT**__**STOP!"**_ Kakashi rushed forward, trying to stop Naruto's hand from going any further. But despite the ANBU captain's strength, Naruto's hand was clamped down like a vice.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><em>11:02 AM, October 14th Konoha Hospital, room 365, Shinobi wing, Intensive care ward, Konoha<em>

Inoichi's wife Rozu led a teary Ino into the room who was holding a vase of flowers. The hospital room was empty save for a tired Kakashi and Anko sitting next to a comatose Naruto. Kakashi and Anko nodded, both not much in the mood for talking. Ino, despite holding a vase filled with flowers nearly as big as her, rushed to Naruto's side, leaving the vase sitting on the nightstand. If a newcomer were to pass by, they would have thought the boy to be peacefully sleeping. But that was hardly the case, due to the presence of several machines hooked up to Naruto monitoring his status. The steady beeping of the heart monitor almost seemed to mock them, once in a while sending them in a panic when it went flat just to start up again.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ino asked fearfully. Neither Kakashi nor Anko had the heart to tell her the truth, and didn't answer. Luckily they were saved when Sarutobi proceeded by Jiraiya and a doctor came in.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi stood up.

"Here, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked at the group of people.

"I would like to talk with Kakashi in private, if you don't mind Mrs. Yamanaka."

"No, not at all, come on Ino" Rozu replied, leading her reluctant daughter out of the room. Anko made to follow them, but Sarutobi put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Anko, you can stay. You've been as close to a parent the boy had ever had. You deserve to hear this." Anko nodded and went back to her seat.

"Hokage-sama, whats wrong with Naruto, the chest wound was treated but he hasn't woken up for three days." Kakashi asked. The doctor gave a glance towards the hokage before getting a nod signalling a 'go ahead.'

"While it is true that we were able to get to the wound in time before Naruto bled to death, we have no idea what else is wrong. We have tried to see for " This was clearly not the right answer as Anko slammed the doctor into the wall, holding him up by his lab coat.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU!" Anko screamed, making said doctor cringe, mentally begging to be saved. Before any further damage could be done, Jiraiya gripped Anko's wrist, squezing it until she let out a yelp and let the doctor go, nursing her wrist.

"Anko, enough. I know you're upset, but there's nothing else they can do, luckily I know who can." Sarutobi's eyes widened in realization.

"Jiraiya, she hasn't been in the village for years!"

"Who?" Anko asked.

"My old teammate Tsunade! My network found out that she's a day's travel away" Kakashi stood up.

"I'm going."

"What makes you think I'll take you?"

"It was not a request. Besides, this is basically my fault, If I had watched over Naruto from the beginning this never would have happened. I owe it to him." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Fine fine, be ready in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Finished! Well, I hope you guys enjoy!<strong>


	4. Writer Rant

**Hi guys, sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter update soon, but don't worry! I am currently working on it as we speak…or, well, type I guess? I just wanted to say thank you to my reviewers who have provided wonderful insights to the story. Though there are some reviewers who have nothing to say other than to belittle you. I have nothing against criticism, as long as its constructive criticism. I certainly don't look up stories and just rant about their flaws, and I didn't expect others to either. Unfortunately, there are some assholes who are like that, now I'm not giving names *cough*Mark91*cough*, but simply put, I'm not forcing you to read my stories. If my stories don't meet up to your standards, than I'm sorry my stories seem bland or distasteful to you. Don't like my fanfic? Then move on. Simple as that. Sorry for the rant readers, just needed to get that off my chest. **


	5. To do what It takes

**Hey guys, well here is the next chapter. Some readers have PMed me wondering if Naruto grew all furry and like, sorry if I wasn't very clear with his description. Naruto is still the same, he has blue eyes, the same whisker marks, the only differences are the fox ears and tails, and that his hair is more like his mother. Thanks to Mzr90 for the movie timelines, they were a great help!Now, on to the story! This is my first Naruto action scene, so I hope its at least decent. Please Review, and no flames please!**

* * *

><p><em>12:02 PM October 14th West Gates of Konoha<em>

Kakashi had packed the bare minimal required for two days travel, all packed into small storage scrolls. AS the gates came into view, he was met with the sight of an angry sannin and kunoichi arguing.

"LOOK, YOU'RE NOT COMING, AND THAT'S FINAL!"Jiraiya shouted at the top of his lungs.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"Um, guys, shouldn't we-" Kakashi ventured.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both double teamed on him. They both turned on each other and resumed in their shouting match, ignoring Kakashi's input. Seconds turned into minutes, witch turned to an hour. Kakashi had had enough, his patience was wearing thin. It took a few moments for the two to recognize Kakashi's absence.

"Hey, do you think he already left?" Anko asked. Jiraiya hmphed.

"As if. Only I know where Tsunade is, going of by himself would be pointless!" The spymaster declared. They both looked around.

"Then, uh, were do you think he went?" Anko asked, only to be answered by a voice below them.

**"****Headhunter**** Jutsu!"** Both Jiraiya and Anko found themselves neck deep in the earth. They didn't panic, for a Jounin and a Sannin it was easy to escape from such a jutsu. What they heard next scared the shit out of them.

**"Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of** **Death!"** Anko and Jiraiya jumped so hard they flew free from the earth, landing on their faces, the only difference between them being their expressions. While Jiraiya's face was scrunched up in pain, Anko's showed shock...and a slight blush? Kakashi gave them no respite as he towered over them.

"Look, I don't care if you guys hate each other, i could care less, but when you guys are wasting valuable time bickering while Naruto's life hangs in the balance, may Kami have mercy on you, because I won't" Kakashi said. "Jiraiya, lead. NOW." Without further ado, Jiraiya wobbled ahead of them, a protective hand cradling his aching behind. kakashi proceeded by a similar limping Anko soon followed. After a while both of the two had recovered from the move inflicted on them. Anko bringing up the rear (no pun intended) closed in on Kakashi with a sadistic grin.

**"Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of** **Death!"**

It was gonna be a long trip...

* * *

><p><em>2:46 PM October 14th, Land of Fire<em>

All was peaceful in the relatively quiet farming settlement. The farmers were going about their daily routines on the sunny day, nothing out of the ordinary.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!"

"YOU PERVERTED OLD BASTARD! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR EYES RIGHT OUT OF THAT SKULL OF YOURS SO YOU CAN NEVER PEEP ON WOMEN AGAIN!" Anko screamed, chasing a fleeing Jiraiya.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" He cried, fishing through his clothes for something. He held up a familiar orange book. "HERE! SPARE ME AND I PROMISE NEVER TO WRITE ANOTHER ICHA ICHA BOOK AGAIN! JUST PLEASE, SPARE ME! OH THE HORROR, NEVER TO SEE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN AGAIN! HAVE MERCY!" Kakashi chased after the two. hands outstretched towards the book.

"JIRAIYA, IS THAT THE NEW VOLUME OF ICHA ICHA! DON'T DO IT JIRAIYA!" When they receded to a mere dust cloud in the horizon, all the farmers had the same thought running through their heads.

_WTF?_

* * *

><p><em>11:00 PM October 14th, Outskirts of Igrok, Land of Fire<em>

The group finally arrived at a small town, consisting of various casinos, bars, and brothels. The streets teemed with tipsy drunks and alluring women. The very air rank of booze. Anko looked at their guide, "THIS is where Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin is? You sure Pervert?" she asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya huffed in indignation.

"I am not a pervert!"

"I'll stop calling you a pervert when you stop peeping on women." Anko retorted.

_Like that will ever happen_ both Anko and Kakashi thought. They followed Jiraiya through the crowd, pushing the drunks out their way whenever they lingered too close. Even in their drunken stupor they didn't strike back, recognizing their ninja headbands. A person would have to be stone dead drunk to even _think_ about starting a fight with a deadly ninja, or insane, or stupid, whichever one works. The women though weren't as docile, several whispering sweet nothings to Kakashi as the tried to latch onto his arms. That is, until Anko beat them off.

"Thanks Anko."

"So the powerful copycat ninja is weak against women, hmm...I'll keep that in mind." Anko teased. Kakashi paled. He knew of her more sadistic tendencies, and wondered if he was better off with the other option. Kakashi brought himself out of his musings as he noticed that he was losing them through the crowd.

"Keep up Kakashi!" Jiraiya hollered over his shoulder. They headed towards one of the more seedier casinos. They wafted through the visible screen of smoke obscuring the air. The place was stuffy and hot. The smoke haze made it harder to recognize the people inside, though they wouldn't need to spend much time looking for their target, since she was busy cursing her luck.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She slammed her fist against the table, splitting it in half. The dealer looked annoyed.

"Mam, that's another 400 ryo." Tsunade hissed in agitation. A woman with short black hair carrying a pet pig looked pleading.

"Please lady Tsunade, just stop now, you've lost more than half!" The woman pleaded

"Don't worry Shizune, I can get it back with this hand here!" Tsunade assured her.

"I think you have had enough for today Tsunade."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to-" Tsunade retorted, though faltered when she recognized her old teammate. She looked away annoyed, taking a swig from the sake she held in one hand.

"Crap, just my luck to meet up with you Jiraiya, what do you want?" She asked. Jiraya fished out a wad of Ryo and placed it in front of her, signalling for the other two at the table to leave them for a bit. "That should cover your losses today." Tsunade eyed the wad of money, counting it, it covered more than her losses. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya looked at her with mock hurt.

"My hime, what makes you say that?"

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade yelled. "The only time you give me more money than I lost is when you try asking me out for a date or when you ask me for a favor." Jiraiya sat on one of the seats at the table.

"Well Hime-uh, I mean Tsunade!" Jiraiya corrected himself as she threateningly raised her fist. "I need you to come back to Konoha." Tsunade just stared at him for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

"That's a good one Jiraiya, whew..." Tsunade said, wiping a tear, having finally stopped laughing. "Okay, seriously, what do you want? Need me to heal an informant or somet-" She stopped herself after seeing him looking at her seriously. "You're not kidding, are you?" Jiraiya shook his head. Tsunade sighed. "Jiraiya, I thought we already talked about this. After...after Dan I want nothing more to do with Konoha. I'd help you if you needed medical assistance, but I'm never going back."

"I understand Tsunade, but you've got me wrong" he replied. Tsunade looked up, "I DO need your medical expertise, but the patient wouldn't survive the trip here." Tsunade shook her head.

"Look Jiraiya, I'm sorry, I am, but I am not going back to that wretched village." She collected the ryo notes and made to leave. "Thank you though for the money." She was stopped as Jiraiya grabbed her sleeve.

"Tsunade, It's Kushina's kid. It's bad." Tsunade shook her head.

"Tough Luck." A punch collided with Tsunades face, sending her sprawling. Everyone was shocked with the exception of one kunoichi.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran to her side.

"TOUGH LUCK! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY! YOU, TSUNADE, ONE OF THE SANNIN AND GREATEST MEDIC FROM KONOHA, TURN YOUR BACK ON A PERSON IN NEED! YOU-" Anko was interupted mid rant by Kakashi.

"Anko. Stop."

"Kakashi! No, she's leaving Naruto out to die, and I'm gonna-"

"No. I agree. But I want to do this." He walked over to Tsunade slapping down an envelope next to her kneeling form.

"What's that?"

"That, is the key to the Hatake account. Since you're so fond of gambling, lets do it like this. A match. You. Me. Outside. The first one unconscious or to submit loses. You win, you get access to the account. The total balance is 2,670,201 ryo. More than enough to satisfy your gambling tendencies. I win, you come back with us to treat Naruto. I'm not asking you to permanently come back, just treat Naruto until he gets better." Tsunade did the mental math. The account had more than enough to settle all of her debts, with enough left for her to purchase a small island if she wanted.

"You're either really cocky, or you must really care for the kid."

"I'm his gaurdian."

"Fine, follow me."

* * *

><p><em>11:13 PM, North of Igrok, Land of Fire<em>

The noises of the bustling night life of the town were now only a slight murmur in the background. The various lights from the town, while numerous, were nothing to the Full moon that bathed the valley in light. The ground was relatively flat, hills to the south. The grass was short and crunched underfoot of the group. While it had been sunny during the day, there was now a slight chill in the air. The group stayed a good few meters from the two figures who stood facing each other.

"You can still back out now you know, save you a couple broken bones" Tsunade offered, all the while cracking her knuckles, the popping sound carrying across the silent night air. Kakashi shook his head.

"I've been gone for most of Naruto's life as it is, I'm not gonna fail him now." Tsunade shrugged.

"Okay then." Jiraiya stepped forward, assuming the role of match proctor.

"The rules are as follows: Anything goes. The match ends when one is rendered unconscious or submits. Ready?...BEGIN!" Kakashi ran towards Tsunade with kunai in hand. Tsunade sneered and brought her fist down on the ground, sending a shockwave in his direction, the earth violently erupting earth spires upwards. Kakashi's eyes widened as he dodged to the side._ This is the strength of a_ sannin. "You're 50 years to early to think you can beat a sannin Hatake!" Tsunade taunted.

_If I get hit with one of those punches I'm done for. I guess I'm gonna have to go all out_ too. Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his sharringan eye. Kakashi remembered the hint of advice Jiraiya gave him on the way here.

_ "Kakashi, Tsunade, despite being a medic, is a close range fighter."_

_"Isn't that contradictory to the entire purpose of a medic? You know, stay away from fighting?"_

_"It works for her. She has no mid or long range jutsus. She's fast too, so I'd be careful if I were you. When we were genin she broke every bone in my body."_

_"You peeped on her didn't you?"_

_"That's not important! and that was BEFORE her freaky strength!"  
><em>

_I gues I'll resort to long range jutsus and wear her_ down. Flashing through a series of hand signs as Tsunade rushed towards him, Kakashi brought his hand to his mouth. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** Kakashi blew a raging fireball towards Tsunade, forcing her to dodge out of the way. The damn thing was bigger than a cow! Smoke wafted from the crater the fireball grafted in the valley, the dry grass set ablaze. Tsunade tried to see through the haze, ignoring the burning sensation in her eyes.

_ Where is he? _Tsunade looked around searching for possible hiding places. There were no trees for several meters, and the valley was relatively flat, so that only left_. BELOW ME! _Tsunade brought her fist down on the ground below her with such power that the earth violently exploded outward, the dry cracked earth rendered to mush, exposing a vulnerable Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. Quickly regaining his wits, he quickly jumped out of the crater before Tsunade could bring her fist crushing down on him. Tsunade wouldn't let him get away so easily and put on a burst of speed matching his, cocking her fist back to hit him right in the jaw.

Kakashi leaned back, barely dodging the hay maker by mere centimeters, then shifted into a back flip, bringing his feet up to kick her under the chin. Tsunade to her credit, barely dodged it with a sidestep, before bringing her foot down (literally), sending an erupting shock wave towards Kakashi, forcing him to momentarily to loose his footing. A momentary slip up, which Tsunade took full advantage of.

"This match ends here Hatake!" She yelled, bringing her fight down on the white haired Jonin with explosive force. Though instead of shattering the poor white haired Jonin's jaw, he dissipated instead in a poof of smoke with a popping sound.

_Shit! A Shadow clone! When did he-_

**"Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!"** Tsunade's thoughts were cut short from the pain of several summoned nin-dogs chomping on her figure, holding her in place. While this was, admittedly, a somewhat precarious situation that left her open and vulnerable, it was nothing she couldn't rectify in a few moments.

**"CHIDORI!"**

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

* * *

><p><em>9:47 AM October 16th Konoha hospital<em>

It had taken them a day to get back with Tsunade, having to deal with her constant whining of "NOOOO! ALL THE MONEY!" But despite her vices, Tsunade went into work mode, ordering around staff and making necessary changes. She had the staff working around the clock, only taking breaks herself for when nature called or getting a bite to eat. Kakashi, Anko, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and the Yamanaka family were all forced to wait outside during the entire operation, Tsunade stating it would do more harm than good for them to crowd his bed side when she was working on him.

The Yamanaka's had retired after midnight but sure enough came back at the crack of dawn. All of them were anxious and fidgeting, Ino more so. The poor girl would make a rut in the tile floor at the rate she was pacing.

"Ino dear, settle down." Her mother tried to placate her, to no avail.

"Bu-but mom! What if something goes wrong, what if he doesn't wake up! Wha-" Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to stop her rambling. He squated down to her eye level.

"If Naruto's anything like his mother, trust me, he's too stubborn to take this lying down, he'll get better." His words were more of a reassurance for both her and all the rest of them. Ino seemed to calm down and took a seat on her mother's lap. A few more moments passed by before Tsunade burst through the doors, exhausted.

"Goddamit Nurse, get me some Sake, be quick about it!" She shouted to the poor nurse next to her, who went off running in search of the nearest bottle lest she face a sober Sannin's wrath. Immediately the group hounded her for Naruto's status.

"Is Na-naruto-kun okay?"

"Is the boy fine?"

"How is he?"

"YOSH! HAVE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH STRENGTHENED!"

"Geeze, let me take a seat first, I've been standing up for an entire day for kami's sake!" Tsunade complained, plopping herself down on the nearest unoccupied chair. "Okay, to answer your questions, in that order: 1-2, that's debatable, he's stable, and no, I don't even know how to answer that." She replied, looking at the odd spandex clad man. Everyone sweat dropped, but that was understandable, NOBODY really understood Gai, and frankly, nobody wanted to.

"what do you mean thats debatable?" Kakashi asked the question on everyone's mind. Tsunade sighed, running a hand through her face.

"Ahhh...shit, okay, look, you might wanna sit down." Everyone paled, imagination's running wild about what could possibly be wrong with the boy. "Okay, from my understanding, pretty much the seal broke, and the Kyuubi, along with Minato and Kushina's respective entities merged with Naruto's, making a new one in the process, am I correct?" She added, looking to Mr. Yamanaka for confirmation, who nodded."Okay, so that explains his situation a bit more. Think of a child abuse victim who has been told that they would die if they told anyone what happened to them. Due to the trauma, the brain takes this as a fact and in some rare cases actually forces the person to 'die' if the trauma was big enough. Well, with all the memories shoved down the boy's throat that aren't his, his mind has a different definition of what he should look like, having multiple people living in your head can do that to a person. As such, his body has developed a sort of manipulation of chakra pathways if you will, and can physically alter his appearence. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"An...an artificial Kekkei Genkai?" The group gaped in shock. Tsunade nodded, confirming their suspicions.

"Hell, he can probably even change his gender, though this is all speculation and to see how it actually works I would need to run several tests. At the very least, he'll make one hell of a ninja one day." The group was floored. With this, Naruto wouldn't even need a henge, and could infiltrate enemy bases without any suspicion! If the council found this out, they would jump at the chance for a 'perfect' ninja. Hell, Danzo would have a field day! Ino was the first to break out of her stupor.

"Can we see him?" Tsunade grinned an affirmative.

"Sure. Hey, come on out Naruto, your friends want to see you!" The doors opened to show a somewhat sleepy Naruto clad in a hospital gown. His tails were gone, attesting to his new found ability, however his fox ears and straight red hair were still there. As soon as he stepped towards them, Ino glomped him. "NARUTO-KUN!"

"Why is he still like that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, every time her tries to revert back to his normal self, he ends up looking like a Minato bobble head."

"It's good to see you Ino." Everyone gasped. Naruto's voice wasn't that of a six year old boy, no. It was distinctly the voice of the late Minato. Ino looked at him quizically while everyone turned to Tsunade for an answer.

"He also has a hard time remembering his voice in those jumble of memories in his head." Everyone Oh'ed.

"Uh, Naruto, I think it would be best if you pretended that you couldn't talk, using that voice may arouse some suspicions." Kakashi explained.

_**"WHAT ABOUT IF I USE THIS**_** VOICE?"** Naruto replied in the demonic undertones of the Kyuubi's voice.

"Uh...no, you'd give people heart attacks."

_"Then how about this one?"_ This time in the sing-song tune of Kushina's voice.

"Okay, now that's just creepy."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Finished! The next chapter, which will introduce Hinata, will be next month, since I am currently working on the next chapter for my dissidia fic. Please Review, and no flames please!<br>**


	6. ReWrite notice!

**I am sorry for the massive delay dear readers. I got side tracked with another story idea, and sort of left this in the back of my mind. I just wanted to announce that this story isn't going to die and that it will be undergoing a rewrite as there are some plot points that need some serious changing. It will still branch off into different pairings, and Naruto will still have a bloodline, I just wanted to change the pacing and some other aspects. Again, I am sorry for the delay, and will republish this story, which will be renamed "Scatter," once I have made an additional 4 chapters afterward. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE TO HAVE THEM DONE IF NOT BY NEXT WEEK THEN THE WEEK AFTER!  
><strong>


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Dear Readers. **

**I am sorry that I have not updated this story in the longest time. Truthfully, I had run into several mental roadblocks in further advancing the story. I'm not good at making up random events of everyday life, and was busting my head against the walls when making chapters 1-5. . I am even more sorry for what I'm about to tell you readers next. All my stories will be going on temporary Hiatus due to the recent divorce of my parents and thier strenuous relationship right now. With the uncertainty of my mother's job, I have been doing all I can to help while attending school and a part time job to help both her and my younger sister to find housing in the relative future. I'm not stating this for pity, I just wanted to inform you how things are right now, and how little free time I have for writing stories. While I won't be able to post anything soon, I will record any ideas I have. Again, I am sorry dear readers, but my family comes first.**

**-Kouken9493 **


End file.
